This invention relates to an improved piston for use in a cylindrical open topped roving can of the type having a spring biased piston such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,410 and 3,437,232. The amount of sliver which can be placed in a roving can of the type presently in use wherein plastic pistons having depending skirts for guiding the upper surface of the piston within the can against the force of the spring is limited and there is a tendency to form a hard core of sliver within the can. When sliver is distributed upon the piston there is an overthrow of sliver past the center of the can produced by the tube gear. Since the convolutions of sliver are each thrown past the central portion of the can, there is a greater concentration of sliver in a core portion adjacent the center of the can. There is a lesser concentration of sliver formed by those portions of the sliver convolutions adjacent an outer edge of the can.
It is an object of the present invention to more evenly distribute the sliver pressure within the can and permit greater amounts of sliver to be placed within the can without damage thereto and without the formation of a hard core portion.
Another object of the invention is to more evenly distribute the sliver within the can avoiding damage thereto and maximizing the amount of sliver to be placed within the can.